Danny Phantom Wiki:Image and Video Guidelines
These are the Image and Video Guidelines for the Danny Phantom Wiki. For more guidelines, please see the full list. Please direct any further or unanswered questions you may have to an administrator. Images Uploading images 'File format preferences' When uploading images, please use the .png file extension when possible. The .png format is preferred over .jpg because .jpg files tend to lose quality when resized. If you do upload a .jpg image, however, the quality should be HD 720p or higher. 'Naming format' The format for image naming is as follows: S#e# description of image.png. The season and episode number must include a starting zero (ex: S01e01). If the episode number is more than one digit (i.e. 10, 11, etc.) no zero is needed (ex:S01e10). See this image for an example. *For movies, the format is S#M# description of image.png. M stands for movie. The season and movie number must both include a leading zero (ex: S02M01). **S02M01 is "Reign Storm" **S02M02 is "The Ultimate Enemy" **S02M03 is "Reality Trip" **S03M04 is "Phantom Planet" *Choose a description that fits the image well. Nonsensical names such as "tlumbrjfh29847fj7" or any names including profanity will be renamed and the uploader will be warned. *If an image is not a screenshot, try to name it as appropriately as possible. **Storyboards should be named with the format: S#e# storyboard - description.png Season and episode numbers While individual episode pages have the season/episode numbers and episode abbreviation, we have included a set of tables here that include all this information for easy reference when naming images. Do NOT use the episode abbreviations to name images - use the abbreviations for categories (see next section below). Movie numbers are written in parentheses. |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= 'Image information' When uploading an image, please provide the following information as necessary: *'Summary' (originally Caption): an optional field for information about the image. **'Source': provide where you got the image from, such as a link if you got it from a website. *'Licensing': specify which license applies to the image. *'Categories': once your image is uploaded, add the appropriate categories to it at the bottom of the file page. If you're unsure of which categories to add, try looking at other images for help, or ask an admin. Here are the guidelines on which categories to add: **For animated gifs only: always have "Gifs" **For screencaps: always have the episode's abbreviation (see table above for the list). If it's from the opening, use "Opening" instead of episode abbreviation. The category is written as "episodeabbreviation images" where episodeabbreviation is the episode's abbreviation (example: MM images). See here for the list episode images categories. **For non-screencaps: always have "Images" **Category for characters in the image: recurring characters (sans the ones that begin with "Unnamed") have their own category. The category is written as "charactername images" where charactername is the character's first name (example: Danny images). See here for the list of character images categories. **Other categories: Cast and crew images, Comic images, Merchandise images, Original art, Production artwork, Storyboard images, Title cards We are aware of the Danny Phantom Screencaps website and what a valuable source of images it is, and we anticipate that most of this wiki's images will come from this site. Therefore, if you do upload an image from this site, please use the following information to fill out the above-mentioned fields: **The Summary must say the following: Image retrieved from http://dannyphantomscreencaps.weebly.com. All credit goes to the site's creator. **'Licensing': please select "Fair use images." *'Notes': if you retrieve an image from the site that has black bars on its sides, please crop the bars off before uploading. **Since the website does not allow images to be saved directly as .png files, you must manually change the file extension yourself (such as through a photo-editing program). 'Images in galleries' Once your image is uploaded, it needs to be added to the appropriate galleries. For example, episode screenshots need to at least go in their episode's gallery, along with the galleries of any character(s) in the screenshot. *'Images involving overshadowing': if one character is overshadowing another character in an image, then in most cases the image goes in the gallery of both characters. A good rule of thumb is to consider whose minds (and in some cases, bodies) are "present" in the image. For example: **Danny taking over Dash's body in "Parental Bonding" is overshadowing. Although Danny's mind is in control, both minds are present and the image would go in both characters' galleries. **Danny and Poindexter switching bodies in "Splitting Images," while a variant, is still technically overshadowing. In the example image, Danny's mind (as evident by the green eyes) and Poindexter's body are present, and therefore it goes in both characters' galleries. **Dark Danny/Dan transforming himself to look like Danny Fenton in "The Ultimate Enemy" is not overshadowing. While he does look like Danny, it is simply a transformation of Dan's own body, and does not involve Danny's actual body in any way (as he is in the Ghost Zone at that point). The image belongs only in Dan's gallery. Permitted and non-permitted images Permitted *Screenshots from episodes of the show and panoramic images. *Animated gifs - they should demonstrate what screenshots alone cannot do. *Official production or storyboard images *Official original artwork (such as that uploaded by Butch Hartman), comic images, or merchandise images. *File extensions: .png, .jpg, .gif Other types may not upload correctly. .png is the preferred file format. 'Not' permitted Offenders will be subject to warnings and/or bans. *Fanart or cosplay images *Watermarked images - these are the property of their owner. **Exception: TV and DVD watermarks are an exception to this rule (although clean, watermark-free images are highly preferred). *Doctored/edited images *Low quality images, including blurry images, ones with small resolution, and pictures of a TV or a computer screen. *Duplicate images: these will be deleted to avoid clutter on the wiki. To avoid this, check the appropriate gallery first to see if the image you want to upload already exists in the system. *Images unrelated to the Danny Phantom Wiki. This is not a hosting site. *Any files with malware, viruses, etc. *Porn, nudity, etc. Videos All videos uploaded to this wiki must be related to Danny Phantom and legally obtained. Examples of permitted videos: *Commercials or promotional material *Videos about the show officially uploaded by Butch Hartman on his social media or YouTube accounts *Songs from episodes of the show *Official clips/trailers aired on the Nickelodeon website or channel NOT permitted are: *Full episodes *Fan-made videos *Fan speculation Category:Guidelines